


Ananas

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara wpadł w odwiedziny do Akashiego, jednak czuje się znudzony, ponieważ Seijurou odrabia lekcje. Prosi go więc, by zaprzestał nauki i zajął się swoim gościem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ananas

Murasakibara ziewnął szeroko, przeciągając się na futonie, na którym leżał. Odwrócił głowę na bok i zerknął na siedzącego przy kotatsu Akashiego, obliczającego jakieś zadania z matematyki, których Atsushi nie potrafił rozwiązać.

-         Nee, Aka-chin - mruknął Murasakibara.

-         O co chodzi, Atsushi?- zapytał Seijurou, nie odwracając wzroku od notatek.

-         Zróbmy to, co robiliśmy przedwczoraj.

-         Jestem zajęty.

-         Możesz to zrobić później - jęknął Murasakibara - Chodź, Aka-chin~

-         Pozwól mi skończyć - powiedział Akashi.

-         Uhh - Murasakibara westchnął głośno i rozejrzał się wokół siebie, w poszukiwaniu paczki chipsów, którą kupił po drodze.

Akashi skończył liczyć. Zapisał wyniki w zeszycie, poczym zamknął go i podniósł

się z cichym westchnieniem.

-         Przychodzisz do mnie w odwiedziny i jeszcze żądasz pieszczot?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem, siadając na futonie i pochylając się, by pocałować chłopaka.

-         Mmm - Atsushi zamknął oczy, oddając się tej małej przyjemności.

-         No to co chcesz robić?- zapytał Akashi, odgarniając Atsushiemu niesforne kosmyki włosów z czoła.

-         Umm.. - chłopak zamyślił się - Lubię, jak mnie liżesz na dole. No i jak jesteś ,,jeźdźcem’’.

-         Podoba ci się to?- zapytał Akashi z uśmiechem.

-         Ta - Murasakibara skinął głową - Fajnie wtedy wyglądasz.

Akashi zaśmiał się cicho i nachylił się nad Murasakibarą, znów go całując.

-         Chcesz mnie rozebrać?- zapytał.

-         Jasne - Atsushi przygryzł lekko jego wargę.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął po kolei zdejmować z Akashiego T-shirt,

skarpetki, spodnie i na sam koniec bieliznę. Następnie zdjął ubranie także z siebie, ułożył się wygodnie na futonie i rozłożył nogi, w oczekiwaniu.

Akashi położył dłonie na udach Murasakibary i zaczął je powoli masować, przyglądając

się rosnącej, twardniejącej męskości. Jak można się było spodziewać po ponad dwumetrowym chłopaku, jego członek nie należał do najmniejszych, wręcz przeciwnie.

Biorąc powolny, głęboki oddech, Akashi nachylił się, prawą dłonią chwytając penisa

fioletowowłosego u nasady. Polizał go delikatnie, najpierw wzdłuż całej jego wysokości, a następnie possał lekko jego czubek.

Murasakibara stęknął cicho, wyginając biodra ku Akashiemu.

-         Zaczekaj, Atsushi - uspokoił go jego kapitan - Nie tak szybko.

-         Uhm...

Akashi znów zaczął lizać jego penisa po całej długości. Po chwili odchylił go lekko w

stronę twarzy Murasakibary i zaczął delikatnie ssać jądra. Murasakibara zakrył twarz dłońmi, czując, że lada moment dojdzie. Starał się jednak powstrzymać, choć było to dość ciężkie zadanie.

Akashi był już naprawdę wprawiony.

Kiedy Seijurou uznał, że członek Murasakibary jest wystarczająco nawilżony, chłopak

podniósł się lekko i, trzymając oburącz jego męskość, zaczął powoli wsuwać ją do ust. Zatrzymał się na moment, kiedy poczuł, że czubek sięgnął gardła. Wygiął lekko głowę, by móc wsunąć go dalej.

Murasakibara czuł się, jakby zaraz miał oszaleć. Odkąd Akashi nauczyć się brać jego

penisa całego do ust – i gardła – chłopak nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą, że kiedyś przestaną się tak ,,bawić’’.

Akashi zaczął powoli obciągać Atsushiemu. Mając tak wielkiego członka w gardle nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, ale mimo wszystko czynność ta należała do jego ulubionych.

Choć, ostatnimi czasy, wolał mieć go gdzie indziej... .

W momencie, gdy Akashi wysunął męskość Atsushiego z gardła, by nabrać oddechu,

Murasakibara trysnął obficie spermą. Seijurou, nieco zaskoczony, połknął część jego spermy, resztę odruchowo wypluł, plamiąc sobie brodę.

-         Ah...gome - mruknął Murasakibara.

-         W porządku, nic się nie stało - Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, wycierając się z białej substancji.

Seijurou znów się pochylił, zlizując resztki spermy z członka Atsushiego, przy okazji śliniąc go dość obficie. Chłopak znów zaczął się podniecać.

-         To teraz.. - zaczął Murasakibara.

-         Tak - czerwonowłosy zaśmiał się delikatnie - Aleś ty niecierpliwy, Atsushi.

-         Kocham to... .

-         A mnie kochasz?- zapytał z uśmiechem.

-         Umm.. - Atsushi zastanawiał się przez chwilę, patrząc, jak Akashi siada okrakiem na jego biodrach - Taa... . Kocham Aka-china.

Seijurou uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Opierając jedną dłoń na potężnej klatce piersiowej

Murasakibary, Akashi uniósł się lekko i drugą dłonią chwycił penisa fioletowowłosego.

-         Eh? Nie użyjemy palców?- zapytał Atsushi.

-         W porządku, dziś nie musimy - mruknął Akashi, opuszczając się powoli na jego członka.

Przygryzł wargę, kiedy poczuł go w sobie. Uczucie wypełnienia było niewyobrażalne.

Chłopak przymrużył lekko oczy, rozluźniając się, by od razu przyjąć go w siebie całego. Kiedy już tak się stało, zerknął na Murasakibarę i zaczął powoli poruszać w górę i w dół, dłonie opierając o tors fioletowowłosego.

Atsushi położył swoje dłonie na dłoniach Akashiego. Poruszał ostrożnie biodrami w tym

samym tempie i rytmie, co jego kochanek. Czuł się niesamowicie dobrze. Wnętrze Seijurou było wilgotne i bardzo ciasne.

-         Dobrze ci, Atsushi?- zapytał Akashi, uśmiechając się do niego.

-         T-Ta...A tobie, Aka-chin?

-         Tak - Akashi nachylił się i pocałował Murasakibarę, tylko na moment przestając się poruszać.

Atsushi przesunął dłońmi po udach Akashiego, następnie po talii, aż do klatki piersiowej. Zaczął drażnić palcami różowe, sterczące sutki, z początku przesuwając po nich tylko palcami wskazującymi, a na koniec szczypiąc je delikatnie, na co Akashi reagował zacieśnieniem ścianek swojego odbytu i cichymi jękami.

Jego oczy błyszczały pięknie. Atsushi podniósł się dość nagle, obejmując Akashiego i przytulając się do niego. Nie chciał go wypuszczać z objęć. Nie mogli teraz przestać.

-         Proszę, żeby tylko nikt nam nie przeszkodził.. - mruknął w szyję kochanka.

Akashi uśmiechnął się tylko, nie będąc w stanie w tej chwili powiedzieć choćby słowa. Zagryzł wargę, czując, że lada moment dojdzie.

Murasakibara, jakby czytając w jego myślach, chwycił jego członka swoją wielką dłonią i zaczął przesuwać nią po nim posuwistymi ruchami. Akashi również przyspieszył, jęcząc i dysząc cicho w ucho fioletowowłosego.

Doszedł po krótkiej chwili, jednak nie przestał ujeżdżać Atsushiego, ponieważ ten jeszcze nie doszedł.

-         Aka-chin - jęknął Atsushi - Szybciej...chcę...szybciej... .

Seijurou czuł już lekkie pieczenie odbytu, posłuchał jednak prośby i przyspieszył odrobinę, obejmując mocno Murasakibarę.

Fioletowowłosy doszedł w końcu z głośnym jękiem, zaciskając dłonie na pośladkach Akashiego. Kiedy oboje już się uspokoili, Akashi uniósł się ostrożnie i padł na futon, oddychając głęboko.

Atsushi miał ochotę na jeszcze. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla Seijurou musi to być dość męczące.

-         Doszedłeś tylko raz, nie?- zapytał.

-         Hm? Ah...tak...dlaczego pytasz?- wysapał Akashi, patrząc na niego z pod przymrużonych powiek.

-         Nie umiem tego robić tak dobrze jak ty... . Sam zresztą wiesz - powiedział Atsushi, klękając przed Akashim i pochylając się nad nim.

-         Nie musisz tego robić - powiedział Akashi, patrząc jak zahipnotyzowany na Atsushiego, który wziął do ust jego penisa i zaczął go lekko ssać.

-         Penis Aka-china jest mniejszy od mojego - powiedział.

-         Bo jesteś większy.. - mruknął Akashi, nieco urażony.

Murasakibara zaczął obciągać mu, z początku powolnymi ruchami, jakby smakował swoje ulubione słodycze, maibou, a po chwili przyspieszając na tyle, że Akashi zaczął aż wyginać się w jego stronę.

-         A...Atsushi, za mocno! Nie ssij go tak!- krzyknął cicho, choć w gruncie rzeczy to, co robił Murasakibara, cholernie go podniecało.

Akashi trysnął zupełnie nagle i, jak dla niego, za szybko. Atsushi jednak połknął wszystko i wręcz wylizał go niemalże całego. Na koniec uśmiechnął się lekko i położył się obok Akashiego, przytulając go do siebie.

-         Aka-chin, podobało ci się?

-         Tak - westchnął Akashi z uśmiechem, czochrając jego włosy.

-         Uh, jestem głodny - stwierdził nagle Murasakibara. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, w poszukiwaniu paczki chipsów, którą szukał również wcześniej.

Akashi wstał z futonu i założył bieliznę. Podszedł do kotatsu i sięgnął po małe pudełko na żywność oraz siatkę z dwiema paczkami chipsów, które kupił sobie Atsushi. Wrócił do chłopaka i podał mu siatkę. Sam natomiast ułożył się obok niego, na brzuchu i otworzył pudełko.

-         Ah, właśnie, Aka-chin - powiedział Murasakibara, otwierając chipsy - Twoja sperma jest całkiem słodka. Lubię ją.

-         Ah tak?- Akashi zaśmiał się cicho.

-         Uhm. Jest prawie tak dobra, jak te chipsy, albo czekolada, albo maibou...albo pocky!

-         Cieszę się.

-         Co tam jesz?- zapytał Atsushi, zerkając do pudełka Akashiego.

-         Ananasy - odparł z uśmiechem Akashi, wsuwając kawałek ananasa do ust - Chcesz trochę?

-         Niee...Ananasy są niedobre.

-         Skoro tak mówisz.

Seijurou uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wsuwając kolejny kawałek do ust i zerkając na

Murasakibarę.

Nie musiał wiedzieć, że on też ich nie lubi.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * kotatsu - japoński stolik z wnęką podłogową, gdzie znajduje się grzejnik, oraz ze specjalnym kocem lub kołdrą
> 
>  
> 
> Murasakibara to "słodki" chłopak, a ananas poprawia smak spermy, osładzając ją xD


End file.
